


Cin Vhetin: Drabbles

by Noxfam



Series: Jason Skirata [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clan Skirata - Freeform, Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Ghost is everyone's rock, Hurt/Comfort, Jason is his rock, Mandalorian Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxfam/pseuds/Noxfam
Summary: Cin Vhetin: Drabbles is basically a bunch of "short" stories set in the same universe as my main fic "Cin Vhetin" (and by extension "To become a shadow")I started to have a lot of these piling up in my doc so I thought, "Why not share it with the wonderful community of AO3?"Most of these are set in the future of my main fic so if you are one to avoid spoilers you have been warned!That being said these also have the chance of being incorporated into my main fic so keep a lookout for that!Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Original Child Character(s) & Original Female Character(s), Original Child Character(s) & Original Mandalorian Characters, Original Clone Character(s) & Original Jedi Character(s), Original Clone Character(s) & Original Mandalorian Character(s), Original Jedi Character(s)/Original Mandalorian Character(s) (Star Wars)
Series: Jason Skirata [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900840
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Cin Vhetin: Drabbles

POV: Jason (Jace)  
  
  
  
“Are you _sure_ you want me to hit you?”   
  
“I want you to _try._ ” I clarified, clenching my hands in front of my face tighter and planting my feet where they should be. One foot back. One foot forward.  
  
Sephi cocked her head to the side, narrowing her eyes at me, “You say that like you don’t think I’ll actually _hit_ you.” She rolled her shoulders and clenched her own fists in front of her face.   
  
I shrugged, “I’m not saying that you _won't_. _Just that it's unlikely._ ”  
  
Her gaze shifted into a glare as she looked me up and down, “ _That so?_ Didn’t peg you as the prideful type...”  
  
She was right. I _wasn’t_. But I needed her to be _upset_. I needed her to be **_angry_**. She’d hit much harder that way and feel the pain of it a lot _less._   
  
_That’s how I learned._  
  
“ _Careful Jace…”_ Ghost vocalized off to the side of the mat, his voice light, “Don’t provoke her _too_ much. She’ll take your head off. _Found that out the hard way…_ ” he muttered under his breath.   
  
Sephi smirked at me, nodding over to Ghost, “Heard that? _Still want me to hit you?”_ _  
_ _  
_I stopped myself from giving her a smirk of my own, instead keeping my expression blank. I unclenched my right fist to tap my finger to the side of my jaw, “Seeing is believing.”  
  
She instantly started to glower, stepping closer whilst keeping her stance set, “ _Oh you’re not gonna_ ** _see_** _this…”_ she snarled.   
  
_Well_...if my goal was making her upset...I _definitely_ succeeded. Her expression made me slightly uncomfortable given that it was similar to the one she gave me when we first met. The one she had now didn’t hold near enough anger as the one she did back then, however. A cold comfort at best.  
  
I was almost too focused on studying her expression to realize that her right arm had leaned the slightest amount forward and that she had ducked under her fists a bit more.   
  
She was about to go in for a strike. And with her right arm.  
  
I was instantly prepared for it, my left arm raising a bit as the rest of my body lowered. I had read her. I knew her next move. At that point, I was pretty confident that I would dodge it. Sephi wouldn’t be able to hit me.  
  
 _And then she_ ** _did._** With her _left_ fist.  
  
It was a blur really. The top of her forearm was gliding off of my jaw after what felt like a swoop bike reinforced with _beskar_ connected directly with my chin. The force of the punch spun me around, practically rattling my brain and sending me clutching for my jaw that throbbed with an agonizing pain. I wanted to shout but the second I did the pain increased tenfold silencing me completely.   
  
For a moment I thought I was going to blackout as my vision started to blur and the edges of it darkened. A few deep but rushed breaths set that straight thankfully. Falling unconscious would have just been embarrassing after already falling for a fake-out...  
  
When my ears stopped ringing I was able to register the very loud laughs of a _very_ amused clone. I wanted to tell Ghost to shove it but I genuinely couldn’t move my jaw on account of the pain.  
  
There was a hand placed on my shoulder, soon followed by Sephi circling around my side and ducking down in front of me a bit. She had a concerned look on her face as she gripped the bottom of my jaw in her hand softly, tilting it up and to the side.

  
_ “Shit…” _ she cursed quietly, setting my jaw down gently. I looked into her eyes that now contained a remorseful gaze, “I’m so sorry Jace...I didn’t... _ I didn’t mean to…” _   
  
I did my best to work through the pain enough to just  _ smile _ at her. I tried to do my best to convey that I was  _ proud _ and not upset. It clearly wasn’t enough as her expression didn’t change. Strangely enough, I found this one harder to face than the anger-filled one.    
  
_ “Meshurok…”  _ I managed to strain out, “You...” I squeezed my eyes shut trying to force the words out through sheer willpower, “ _ Did good… M’proud.”  _ I smiled weakly at her again.    
  
She beamed widely and warmly, her ocean blue eyes beginning to crinkle. Her smile was a lovely thing to look at, so  _ genuine _ and in stark contrast to her rage-filled expression that it made me feel... _ good. _   
  
_ As good as I could with a possibly broken jaw that is... _

**Author's Note:**

> Meshurok - Gemstone


End file.
